Ce rêve bleu
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune voleur qui fait ses crimes avec son meilleur ami Shikamaru. Un jour, il rencontre Naruto un jeune garçon qui a fugué de chez lui. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrent des nouveaux sentiments vont naître, monde UA un peu OCC


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan (J'ai tout fait d avec mon imagination)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Rating: T**

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la finir surtout que du milieu à la fin j'étais un peu malade donc soyez indulgent^^. Ceci est un remake de Aladdin, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Ce rêve bleu**_

Dans une ville, dans le désert, au beau milieu de nulle part, dans la nuit, un homme au noir dessein était assis sur son cheval. Il avait des bandages sur le corps, cachant son œil droit, une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton. Il semblait être d'un âge assez avancé. Cet homme était accompagné d'un jeune garçon brun à la peau extrêmement pâle, il avait un faux-sourire peint sur son visage, des yeux noirs encres.

Soudain, un homme caché par des tissus s'avança vers le duo.

- Tu es en retard, râla le vieil homme

- Désolé seigneur Danzo mais j'ai du trancher quelques gorges pour arriver au résultat que vous vouliez, sourit l'inconnu en donnant une pierre doré dans les mains du vieil homme

- Sai veuille bien à ce que cet homme soit récompensé dès qu'on aura la lampe, dit le plus âgé

- Bien maître, dit le brun

Le trio partit dans les profondeurs du désert. Quand soudain, la pierre se mit à briller de mille éclats pour ensuite être jeté dans le sable.

Une tête de tigre apparut devant les trois personnes effrayant les chevaux qui firent tomber leur porteur avant de partir au galop

Danzo regarda la créature devant lui avant d'avoir un sourire machiavélique.

- Et toi! s'écria le vieil homme en désignant l'inconnu, récupère-moi cette lampe mort ou vif mais je veux cette lampe!

Il marcha vers la tête de lion prêt à y pénétrer mais l'animal le rejeta

- _Qui es-tu sale mortel_? Demanda la voix du tigre

- Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire brigand, dit l'inconnu

- _Toi m'être inconnu celui qui peut rentrer se doit d'être un diamant d'innocence, _répliqua la bête

L'inconnu tremblait de tous ses membres mais il vit le regard impatient de Danzo qui l'incitait à avancer dans la caverne s'il ne voulait pas avoir des représailles tel que la pendaison ou encore la guillotine. Le brigand s'avança vers le tigre pour rentrer quelque pas à l'intérieur n'était pas rassuré. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien il soupira d'aise. Soudain, un hurlement lui parvient et il se fit engloutir par la tête de tigre. Le sable se projeta dans tous les sens, aspergeant Sai

- Pouah... Maître Danzo comment avez-vous pu penser un moment que cet imbécile pouvait rentrer dans cette caverne, s'écria le brun

- Une erreur de ma part Sai... Ce sale brigand nous a quand même beaucoup aidé en nous procurant la pierre qui ouvre la caverne aux merveilles, sourit Danzo

- Oui pour récupérer la lampe. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait maître? demanda Sai

- Facile il nous faut trouver ce "diamant d'innocence"...

Dans la cité de Konoha, un jeune garçon courait à travers les rues, évitant habilement les gardes royaux. Ses cheveux ébènes relevant en pique derrière sa tête, deux mèches encadrées son visage opaline malgré la chaleur du soleil qui tapait à longueur de journée. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond tellement qu'on pourrait s'y noyer dedans. Il portait un débardeur gris légèrement ouvert sur son torse musclé. Il avait un pantacourt noir et des sandales tout aussi noires. Le brun avait du pain caché sous sa tunique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gardes faisaient tout un cirque pour un morceau de pain.

Le brun courait dans les rues sableuses de Konoha évitant habillement les soldats connaissant les quartiers comme sa poche. Soudain, il se fit happer par un bras qui le tira dans une ruelle sombre. Les gardes passèrent juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour voir son compagnon. Il était brun aux cheveux attachés en ananas, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche, des yeux noirs.

- Alors vieux toujours poursuivit par les gardes du palais, ria l'ananas

- Ne rie pas Shikamaru... Depuis quand on poursuit quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a prit du pain, râla le brun

- Sasuke... Tu es un voleur professionnel, soupira le dit Shikamaru

- Oui et alors il devrait arrêter de me poursuivre...

- Tu sais que s'est à cause du seigneur Danzo, dit son ami, il arrête tout crime

- Et le sultan ne fait rien? S'étonna Sasuke, et le prince?

- Danzo est le grand vizir tandis que le sultan cherche plutôt un ou une épouse pour son fils qui refuse tous les prétendants qui lui demandent sa main

- C'est un gosse vraiment capricieux, soupira le brun

- Tu ne le connais pas, répliqua Shikamaru, il a peut-être ses raisons...

Soudain, des bruits de cor retentissent dans les allées. Sasuke et Shikamaru virent des centaines d'animaux et un prince sur un cheval blanc. Il avait les cheveux d'un gris argenté attaché en queue de cheval, des lunettes de vue noir, il avait des vêtements de qualité très chère. Sasuke vit des enfants jouer jusqu'à aller devant le cheval blanc. Ce dernier faillit faire tomber le prince qui s'énerva en voulant fouetter les enfants. Seulement Sasuke s'interposa entre l'homme et les enfants

- Vous n'avez pas honte de frapper des enfants, s'exclama le brun

- Pousse-toi de là sale vaurien j'ai un magnifique rendez-vous avec le prince. Je suis sur que je serai le prochain roi et quand cela arrivera je te ferai payer cet affront, cracha le gris, après un vaurien restera toujours un vaurien

Le prince partit dans le palais, pour une fois il espérait que le prince de cette cité ne le choisisse pas... Mais Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être effectivement une sorte de barrière entre lui et son souverain.

Il monta dans son repère avec Shikamaru pour admirer le palais de la fenêtre

- Un jour, je leur montrerai que je ne suis pas qu'un vaurien, s'exclama Sasuke regardant le domaine royal

Dans le palais, le prince aux cheveux gris sortit du jardin furibonde tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds arrivant à hauteur des épaules, il avait des yeux d'un bleu marine. Il portait une magnifique tenue en soie et il essaya de retenir le prétendant qui avait une déchirure aux fesses laissant apparaître un caleçon à cœur.

- Mais prince Kabuto revenait! s'exclama le roi

- Je souhaite bonne chance à celui ou celle qui arrivera à épouser ce gamin, s'énerva le prétendant

- NARUTO! Cria la voix forte du souverain en courant dans le jardin

Il trouva un garçon assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine regardant l'eau. Soudain, un renard apparut devant lui

- Oh non! Couchez Kyubi, dit le roi, allez coucher

Le roi tira sur le tissu dans la gueule et il remarqua que c'était celui de Kabuto.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le prince Kabuto est parti. Naruto si je t'ai offert un renard ce n'est pas pour que tu vires tous tes prétendants, soupira le roi

- Mais papa Kyubi voulait simplement jouer avec ce prince pervers. Attends, il essayait de me peloter les fesses. Je ne lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce en utilisant Kyubi, répliqua le prince. Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un blond comme le soleil. Des yeux comme l'océan, trois traits fins sur chaque joue. Il avait un débardeur en soie orange ainsi que un pantacourt noir aussi en soie et des sandales noires.

Naruto riait en caressant son animal de compagnie mais en voyant la tête sévère de son père le grand roi Minato Namikaze il s'arrêta.

- Naruto... Je ne sais plus quoi faire je t'ai fait plaisirs j'ai accepté le faite que tu sois gay changeant certaines lois et j'étais d'ailleurs surpris du nombre de prétendant, remarqua le roi

- Papa. Arrête avec cette histoire de prétendant. J'en ai marre de tout cela à force je ne me fais aucun ami à part Kyubi. Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir du palais... Et j'ai envie de me marier par amour, énonça Naruto

- Mais Naruto tu es un prince...

- Oui et bien je n'ai plus d'être un prince!

- AWW! Kyubi je te conseil de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, dit Minato avant de partir

Naruto boudait son père était vraiment énervant, des fois il aurait aimé ne jamais être né prince...

oooo**O**oooo

A l'intérieur du palais, Minato regardait la maquette de sa ville

- Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Kushina était loin d'être aussi difficile... soupira le roi. Soudain, un homme rentra dans la pièce faisant sursauter le souverain, Danzo vous m'avez fait peur, mon vieil ami

- Vous m'en voyez navré votre excellence mais vous semblez soucieux, expliqua le vieil homme

- C'est à cause de cette histoire de mariage. Naruto tous les prétendants qui viennent des quatre coins du globe rien que pour lui... Dit Minato, je ne sais plus quoi faire Danzo... Je veux que mon fils se trouve une personne respectable et tout seulement il ne fait aucun effort...

- C'est vraiment un type bizarre, intervint Sai

- Sai voyons tu parles du prince. Veuillez excuser la stupidité de mon ami, répliqua Danzo, nous allons laisser le roi seul avec ses pensées... Viens Sai

Le brun suivit son maître à l'extérieur de la pièce pestant contre le souverain de ce pays. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une salle cachée

- Maître Danzo... dit Sai

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fidèle élève tout cela se passe comme prévu. Un jour, Minato ne sera plus le roi de ce pays, sourit le vieil homme

- Mais maître... Si le prince Naruto se trouve quelqu'un? paniqua le brun

- Ne t'en fais je connais le prince depuis qu'il est môme voyons... Et je dois dire que le morveux devient de plus en plus en beau aux files des années... Si j'arrive à influencer le roi sans doute qu'il deviendra mon époux, s'exclama Danzo, après tout, ne suis-je point le vizir de cette ville. Je suis un noble donc j'ai le droit de demander le prince en mariage

- Mais le prince ne voudra sans doute pas maître... dit Sai

- Dès que j'aurai cette lampe tout changera et le prince n'aura d'autre chose que de m'appartenir, sourit diaboliquement Danzo

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, une ombre encapuchonnée traversa le jardin pour grimper dans un arbre mais il fut arrêté par un renard qui délia un peu la cape. La capuche tomba sur ses épaules dévoilant des cheveux d'un blond soleil, c'était le prince Naruto. Ce dernier descendit de l'arbre pour voir son renard qui ne voulait pas voir son maître partir

- Kyubi... Je dois partir... Je veux voir le monde au travers de ses murs qui forment ma prison, expliqua le prince tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue, tu vas tellement me manquer Kyubi... Mais je te promets qu'un jour on se reverra...

Naruto grimpa sur l'arbre pour ensuite escalader le mur. Il lança un dernier regard à son renard avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Le lendemain, la matinée était très animée avec le marché. Sasuke s'était refugié sur une toile au dessus du marchant de pastèque avec Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait volé une pastèque sans que le marchand ne remarque quoi que ce soit offrant le petit déjeuner à son meilleur ami

Naruto regardait les échoppes du marché, beaucoup de commerçant vendaient des produits tous aussi intéressant les uns que les autres... Seulement durant sa fuite, il avait oublié de prendre de l'argent... Soudain, il poussa une personne qui avait une allumette dans sa main allumée et il y mangea à cause de la bousculade. L'homme cracha du feu faisant sursauter Naruto qui fit tomber sa capuche

Sasuke avait vu la petite bousculade avec le garçon encapuchonné qui perdit sa capuche en le voyant. Le brun fut hypnotisé par la beauté du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Shikamaru avait vu le changement soudain dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- On dirait qu'il te plaît le petit blond, sourit l'ananas

- Tu l'as déjà vu? demanda Sasuke

- Non je ne crois pas l'avoir vu dans cette ville surtout qu'une belle tête blonde se remarque facilement dans cette cité, répondit Shikamaru

- Je me demande qui c'est...

- Bah vas-y surveille-le de loin surtout qu'il semble un peu perdu ce pauvre garçon, dit Shikamaru en pointant son doigt vers l'échoppe des pommes

Naruto avançait après avoir rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête regardant si personne ne l'avait reconnu. Il soupira... Il avait vraiment eu peur que quelqu'un sache qu'il était le prince de cette ville et sa petite fugue aurait été coupée. Il vit un petit garçon qui regardait les pommes avec envie. Le blond fut attendri devant la petite tête de l'enfant qui semblait mourir de faim et il lui prit une pomme qui était sur dans une caisse. Le jeune homme partit heureux.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit violemment le bras, c'était un homme imposant fortement musclé. Naruto ressentait une vive douleur dans le bras tandis que l'homme serrer sa poigne

- Tu vas payer? demanda l'homme, tu vas payer pour la pomme que tu as offerte à cet enfant?

- Désolé je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, dit Naruto mais la poigne se fit plus forte

- Tu es un voleur! s'exclama le commerçant

- Non attendez! Laissez-moi retourner au palais et je vous payerai, si vous me laissez voir le roi! paniqua le blond

Sasuke écoutait la conversation entre les deux personnes. Soudain, il vit l'homme prêt à sortir une épée et il intervint

- Oh attendez monsieur! dit Sasuke en enlevant l'arme des mains du commerçant, je vous prie de le lâcher

L'homme lâcha Naruto qui se fit traîner par son sauveur

- Que fais-tu ici je t'ai cherché partout! s'exclama Sasuke

- Mais qu'est-ce que... chuchota le blond

- Rentre dans mon jeu si tu veux survivre, murmura le brun

- Est-ce que tu le connais? demanda le marchand

- Malheureusement c'est mon pauvre cousin et il n'a plus toute sa tête, expliqua Sasuke. Naruto fronça les sourcils devant un tel affront

- Il a dit qu'il connaissait le roi, répliqua le commerçant

- Il croit que mon ami est le roi, répondit le brun en désignant Shikamaru qui soupira avec une galère accompagnée

- Oh mon merveilleux roi je suis votre serviteur, fit Naruto en s'agenouillant devant l'ananas et le blond lança un regard du genre "tu m'aides ou je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être né"

- Mon fidèle sujet relevez-vous voyons, dit Shikamaru frissonnant et le jeune garçon se releva, je suis tout de même le grand Shikamaru

- Vous voyez, sourit Sasuke, et tenez le mal est réparé

Le brun tendit une pomme au commerçant avant de prendre Naruto par la main et de courir en trombe sous les exclamations de l'homme.

Sasuke emmena le prince sur les toits de Konoha.

- Il faut faire attention dans les rues, dit le sauveur, surtout pour une personne qui vient pour la première fois au marché

- Cela se voit tant que ça...

- Vous savez cela se remarque facilement un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les vôtres. D'habitude, j'en vois des blonds pâle, des décolorés mais jamais comme les vôtres, expliqua Sasuke

- Je suis si rare que cela... Quel honte, fit Naruto

- Sinon alors tu viens d'où? demanda le brun

- De nulle part car je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, répondit le blond

- Pourtant Konoha est une des villes à éviter...

- Ah bon?

- Oui à cause de Danzo qui semble petit à petit prendre les pouvoirs du roi et son fils qui ne se décide toujours pas à se marier...

- Peut-être qu'il a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir se marier, coupa Naruto

- Oui mais je ne le comprends pas... Il a la vie que beaucoup de personne rêve à avoir et pourtant... Il est capricieux... J'aurai aimé être à sa place de temps en temps

- Je...

- Et vous là-bas! s'exclama une voix et Naruto écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant le capitaine de sa garde, Ebisu.

- Ils viennent pour moi! s'exclama les deux garçons puis ils se regardèrent, ils viennent pour toi?

- Oh non mon père n'a qu'en même pas... paniqua Naruto

- Tu as confiance en moi? demanda Sasuke tendant sa main et le blond la prit avec un peu d'hésitation et ils sautèrent du toit pour atterrir souplement au sol

Sasuke tira Naruto mais Ebisu les bloqua séparant le blond et le brun. Ce dernier se fit attraper par les gardes du palais. Le prince frappa le bras du capitaine qui poussa le jeune garçon

- Je vous dis de le lâcher, s'exclama Naruto faisant rire Ebisu et le blond retira sa capuche. Le capitaine frissonna, je vous ordonne de le lâcher par ordre du prince!

Ebisu s'agenouilla devant Naruto alors que les gardes s'inclinèrent et ils forcèrent Sasuke à en faire de même. Ce dernier était surpris alors le garçon qu'il avait sauvé connaisse vraiment le roi...

- Prince Naruto mais que faîtes-vous ici et en compagnie de ce vaurien? demanda Ebisu, un homme de votre rang se doit de rester au palais pour suivre vos études et devenir un roi respectable voyons

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ce que je fais ici et ce n'est pas à vous de décider de mon avenir. Alors je le redis une dernière RELACHEZ-LE! s'exclama Naruto

- Désolé votre altesse mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de Danzo, répondit le capitaine, vous ferez mieux d'aller le voir

- Alors là vous pouvez compter dessus, cracha le blond

Danzo sortit de sa pièce secrète accompagnée de Sai mais soudain une voix le coupa et il enferma son élève dedans. Naruto arriva dans le hall

- Bonjour mon prince comme toujours le matin vous va à merveille, sourit le vieil homme

- J'ai entendu que vous avez arrêté un jeune homme sur le marché sur vos ordres, s'écria Naruto

- Mais voyons votre altesse... Cet homme vous avait enlevé, répondit innocence ment Danzo

- Il ne m'a pas enlevé je me suis enfuis, cria le blond

- Oh ciel... Alors tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu si seulement je l'avais su plutôt, s'exclama le vizir

- Que voulez-vous dire? s'étonna le prince

- Hélas que la sentence de ce jeune homme est déjà tombé... Il sera mort par décapitation

Naruto écarquilla les yeux pour reculant tremblotant pour se cogner contre une colonne du hall

- Je suis franchement navré mon prince, dit Danzo

- Comment avez-vous pu, cracha le blond avant de partir dans le jardin

Minato vit son fils courir dans les couloirs du palais et il décida de le suivre jusque dans le jardin. Kyubi courut vers son maître apporter le réconfort. Le roi s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine à côté de son enfant... Naruto éclata en sanglot les paroles de Danzo resté dans sa tête... Pourquoi... Pourquoi il fallait qu'il rencontre ce garçon... A cause de lui... Il allait mourir. Le roi prit son fils dans ses bras l'incitant à parler

Dans les cachots du palais, Sasuke était attaché contre le mur en pierre de la cellule de détention. Il repensait à sa rencontre avec le prince et il se sentit un peu con de lui avoir dit cela...

"_Il a sans doute ses raisons_" se rappela Sasuke. Il était vraiment un idiot et le pire est qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il a du penser de lui

Soudain, un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur et Shikamaru apparut

- Alors vieux on flirte maintenant avec le prince, sourit l'ananas

- Comment...

- J'ai entendu les habitants en parler une rumeur circule vite ici tout le monde pense que tu as enlevé le prince mais heureusement ce prince a bien clarifié qu'il s'était enfuit... Mais pourquoi il a fait cela c'est vraiment un gamin à galère, dit Shikamaru enlevant les liens de son ami

- Je pense qu'il a ses raisons... Il y a dit lui même et je le crois... Quand je l'ai rencontré je me suis sentis bizarre... Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de lui mais je ne dois pas... Je ne suis pas un prince... se confia Sasuke

- Mon vieux je pense qu'on devrait partir, dit Shikamaru

- Il a raison mon ami, intervint une voix dans la pénombre

Sasuke regarda le vieil homme avec une canne. Il était chauve avec une longue barbe blanche voir grise

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda le brun

- Je suis un prisonnier comme toi mais vois-tu mon jeune ami j'ai entendu votre conversation et je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas le premier à être tombé sous le charme du prince Naruto, beaucoup de prétendant sont tombés également sous la coupe du jeune prince malheureusement aucun d'eux ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait jusqu'à aujourd'hui... expliqua le détenu

- Vous voulez dire que tous ses prétendants...

- Ne pensez que à coucher avec lui mais bien sur, coupa le mendiant, venez! Je vais vous aider à vous évader. Il existe dans le désert une caverne... La caverne aux merveilles... Dedans il y a un objet que vous pourrez sans doute récupérer pour moi. Si vous réussissez, tu auras droit à une récompense ainsi que le droit d'épouser le prince Naruto

- Mais selon la loi seul un prince ou une personne noble peut...

- Chut mon ami... Ne te dénigre pas je vais t'aider si tu m'aides... Alors marché conclu? demanda le prisonnier

Les trois personnes marchaient dans le désert. La nuit était tombée, la traversée se faisait dans le plus grand silence... Sasuke pensait à Naruto ainsi que cette fichue loi... Il comprenait un peu mieux le prince à présent... Le brun regrettait d'avoir dit qu'il était capricieux alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait sans doute c'est d'être heureux et non baptiser un couple seulement sur l'apparence...

Le vieux mendiant souriait sadique tandis qu'il sortait la pierre précieuse pour ouvrir la caverne aux merveilles. Il regarda sur son vieux manteau pour voir son élève Sai transformer en perroquet

- Le plan marche comme prévu, sourit le vieil homme

- Oui maître Danzo... Il va nous ramener la lampe et on l'éliminera... Comment un vaurien peut-il être le diamant d'innocence maître? demanda l'élève

- Je n'en sais rien mais de toute façon il n'existera plus, sourit Danzo, et Naruto m'appartiendra...

Shikamaru les avait suivit il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas confiance en ce type il avait quelque chose de louche en lui et Sasuke fonçait la tête la première... Est-ce à cause de ce prince... A-t-il réussi à changer son meilleur ami...

- Messieurs, s'exclama la voix du mendiant

Sasuke et Shikamaru regardait le vieux

- Je vous dois une petite confidence... Seul Sasuke peut rentrer dans cette caverne aux merveilles... Il est ce qu'on peut appeler un diamant d'innocence seul lui peut pénétrer dans la caverne et me récupérer le trésor sacré de cet endroit, expliqua Danzo avec un arrière sourire que Shikamaru y vit

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser là j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire dans la cité. Tu sais où me trouvais? dit l'ananas avant de partir

Sasuke regarda son ami partir vers la ville de Konoha. Danzo sourit son plan marché comme sur des roulettes. Soudain, la pierre s'alluma et la tête de tigre sortit du sable fin. La créature ouvrit grand la bouche avant de parler

-_Je sens l'odeur du diamant d'innocence_, dit le tigre

Le brun s'avança vers la tête

-Je suis Sasuke, se présenta le jeune garçon

- _Avance… Marche vers la lampe… _fit l'animal en ouvrant la bouche. Sasuke y pénétra dedans ne voyant pas le sourire mauvais du vieux mendiant

Sasuke regardait les salles remplis de trésor des quatre coins du monde. Pour le brun, il trouvait qu'avec tous ces trésors il pouvait être aussi riche que le roi de Konoha et peut-être ainsi demander à Naruto s'ils pouvaient au moins pour commencer, essayer de se connaître… Le jeune voleur marchait entre les allés remplis de trésor. Il marcha même sur un tapis richement cousu. Sasuke aurait aimé que Shikamaru soit avec lui pour voir la grande découverte… La caverne aux merveilles… Seulement une chose tracassait l'esprit du brun… L'ananas n'a jamais rien à faire en ville cela il avait comprit mais pourquoi avoir menti sur ses intentions. Tout était étrange, voir même inquiétant. Seulement il ne devait pas abandonner… D'après ce que Sasuke avait comprit le trésor était une lampe… Mais pourquoi une lampe ?

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose toucher son dos et il vit le tapis sur lequel il avait marché il y a quelque instant. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux remarquant qu'il flottait dans les aires. Tout d'un coup, le brun sentit également quelque chose contre sa jambe et il vit un petit chat noir avec des yeux verts-jaunes…

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Le tapis tira la manche du brun

-Tu sais où est la lampe ? demanda le voleur

Pour réponse, le tapis tira l'habit plus fortement et Sasuke suivit la carpette laissant le petit chat tout seul. Ce dernier se transforma en Sai, un sourire machiavélique ornait ses lèvres et il regarda autour de lui pour choisir une pierre précieuse qu'il devra prendre pour son maître à offrir au prince pour marquer un point dans le cœur du blond

Sasuke suivait rapidement le tapis qui l'emmena dans une pièce secrète. La lampe se trouvait en haut d'une immense colline, illuminait par une vive lumière. Le brun monta les escaliers un à un pour enfin arriver au sommet et il la vit. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant la pauvreté de l'objet devant lui

Pendant ce temps, Sai s'avança vers une pierre rouge sang qu'il vola, déclenchant un mécanisme d'autodestruction.

-_ Infidèle tu oses voler dans le trésor interdit... Tu mérites la mort! _s'exclama la tête de tigre

La colline prit feu à côté de Sasuke qui glissa de la colline. De la lave en fusion perforée le sol. Le brun flippa voyant le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de lave... Soudain, le tapis volant le récupéra de justesse et il fila vers l'entrée de la caverne qui commençait à s'effondrer. Une pierre écrasa le tapis qui fit sauter Sasuke jusqu'au escalier restant le vieil homme était déjà en haut

- Prenez-moi la main, dit le brun

- D'abord donne-moi la lampe, s'écria le mendiant

- Mais je glisse donnez-moi la main, répondit le voleur

- Envoie-moi d'abord la lampe, cria l'ex-prisonnier

Sasuke prit la lampe dans sa poche et il la tendit vers le vieil homme qui lui prit violemment l'objet des mains

- Oui enfin elle m'appartient, s'exclama le mendiant

Il prit la main du brun pour le tirer vers lui

- Tu mérites ta récompense. Ton éternel récompense, sourit le vieillard sortant un poignard de son vieux tissu, maintenant tu comprendras qu'il m'appartient...

Soudain, quelqu'un le poussa et Sasuke vit son ami Shikamaru mais à peine eut-il fait un geste que le vieil homme poussa l'ananas qui entraîna son ami dans les profondeurs de la caverne qui se referma sur eux. Le vieillard ria

- Enfin elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi, s'exclama Danzo en enlevant son costume

Sai apparut à ses côtés

- Bien joué mon fidèle élève maintenant ils seront à tout jamais dans la caverne aux merveilles et moi je vais récupérer ce qu'il me revient, sourit le vizir et il fouilla dans sa tunique mais aucune trace de la lampe et il comprit qu'elle était enfuie avec les deux vauriens dans la caverne aux merveilles

Dans le palais, Naruto était inconsolable. Il s'en voulait d'avoir favorisé la mise à mort d'un innocent... Son père lui avait promis de mettre les choses au clair avec Danzo... Seulement rien ne pouvait changer ce qu'il avait fait... Il revoyait dans sa tête le jeune homme inconnu qui l'avait protégé du marchand, de son regard où il pouvait plonger dedans, des cheveux qui semblaient si doux et si soyeux... Oui il avait vraiment envie de le revoir mais maintenant c'était impossible... Kyubi s'allongea près du blond se frottant contre son maître

- Je suis désolé Kyubi, sourit faiblement le prince en caressant le pelage de son animal de compagnie, je n'aurais jamais dû fuguer si j'étais resté ici peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie...

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que le renard vint cueillir la perle salé.

Dans la caverne aux merveilles, Sasuke se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête... Il avait l'impression que un charge était rentré dans une oreille et sortie de l'autre côté.

- Sa va vieux? demanda une voix et le brun vit son ami Shikamaru

- Shika depuis quand...

- Je n'allais pas te laisser avec ce type j'avais bien vu qu'il était plus que louche et j'avais raison, dit l'ananas, et je suis intervenu avant qu'il ne te tranche avec son poignard.

- Qui était ce type? Et qui lui appartenait? se demanda Sasuke encore un peu dans les vapes

- Je l'ignore par contre je sais une chose on est enfermé dans la caverne aux merveilles sans moyen de sortie, répondit Shikamaru

- Et il est parti avec cette lampe, ajouta le voleur

- N'en soit pas si sur, sourit son ami en sortant la lampe de sa poche, des années à vivre dans la rue nous apprend à voler des objets sans que la personne ne se rend compte qu'elle a été volée. Je lui ai pris pendant ma première bousculade

- Bien joué vieux, répliqua Sasuke en regardant la lampe, non mais vraiment cet objet ne vaut rien du tout alors pourquoi chercher à s'en emparer... Même le pire des voleurs ne chercherait pas à la voler

Puis, il vit des inscriptions sur le côté de la lampe et il y frotta pour y lire. Tout d'un coup, une énorme fumée sortit de la lampe. Elle était bleutée pour ensuite viré à un magnifique rouge un homme aux longs cheveux blancs attaché en catogan. Il portait une plaque sur son front, deux traits rouge sur chaque joue, un petit bouton sur son nez gauche. Il avait une longue veste et une tenue rouge en dessous. Le bas était voilé par une fumée qui alla jusque dans la lampe

- Bon sang cela fait dix millénaire que je ne suis pas sorti de cette fichue lampe à force vous avez un de ces torticolis, dit le génie de la lampe, et sans compter mon vieil âge qui n'arrange pas mon affaire. Bonjour, je suis Jiraya le génie de cette lampe, je n'exauce que trois misérables vœux ni plus ni moins. Les règles sont simples je n'ai pas le pouvoir sur le cœur des personnes donc je ne peux pas les faire tomber amoureux ensuite je ne tue personne et je ne ressuscite pas les morts car c'est vraiment écœurant

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien donc il essaya de résumer dans sa tête.

Dans la tête de Sasuke (C'est gratuit)

Cet homme est un génie... Il s'appelle Jiraya... Ensuite il peut me faire exaucer trois vœux mais il ne peut pas faire tomber une personne amoureuse de moi... C'est mort pour Naruto alors... Ensuite il ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un... De toute façon, je n'ai personne à tuer... Et pour finir il ne peut pas ressusciter les morts... C'est naze moi qui voulais peut-être... Non ce n'est pas possible de toute façon... C'est énervant le pire c'est qu'on est enfermé dans la caverne aux merveilles...

Jiraya attendait puis il interrompu les pensées de son nouveau maître

- Sinon comment s'appelle le jeune garçon qui tient ma lampe? demanda le blanc

- Sasuke... Je m'appelle Sasuke, répondit le brun sortant de ses pensées, et lui c'est mon ami Shikamaru et voici un tapis volant

Le tapis qui l'avait sauvé durant la destruction arriva vers eux fière. Le voleur le remercia.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on sorte de cette caverne maintenant, intervint Jiraya, nous allons monter sur la carpette et filer d'ici

Les deux bruns montèrent sur le tapis et le génie activa ses pouvoirs pour les libérer de la caverne pour partir plus loin

Dans le palais, Naruto était avec son père qui donna ces quatre vérités à Danzo

- Sache que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce genre de chose Danzo et qu'il faut me prévenir avant qu'il ne soit décapité, cria Minato tandis que son fils lança un regard mauvais au vizir

- Ne vous en faîtes pas votre majesté cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promets... Seulement, je pensais le faire pour le bien du prince, s'expliqua Danzo

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide Danzo et encore moins d'une mort alors qu'elle était infondée, cracha Naruto

- Allons mon fils fait au moins un effort... Danzo a présenté ses excuses... dit le roi

- Ces excuses ne ramèneront pas cette personne innocente à la vie père, répliqua le blond

- Essayons d'oublier ce petit désagrément. Allons Naruto... tenta Minato

- Sachez Danzo que quand je serai roi je me ferai un plaisir de me débarrasser de vous, s'exclama Naruto avant de partir pour retourner dans sa chambre vite suivit par son père

Danzo fulminait rageant contre ces sales morveux qui osaient lui voler la lampe

- Ce môme j'en ai par dessus la tête, intervint Sai, pourquoi vous voulez l'épouser... Vous avez perdu vos chances maître Danzo

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sai. Il me reste un atout dans ma manche et puis cela fait des années que je le désire ce petit blond et plus les années passent et plus il devient intéressant. Son caractère de renard fougueux lui va à ravir et dire que plus jeune on aurait dit un petit chaton... Maintenant il sort les griffes, sourit le vizir

Sai regarda l'endroit d'où est partie la famille royale

- Et son père vous allez en faire quoi? demanda son élève

- Dès que j'aurai son fils il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité... Mais connaissant le petit renard je ferai de son père mon nouveau bouffon, ria Danzo, pour l'instant allons concocter une potion pour hypnotiser le roi

Sasuke, Shikamaru et Jiraya le génie se posèrent dans une oasis bien loin de la caverne aux merveilles et à quelque kilomètre de Konoha. Le brun regarda l'étendu de sable à ses pieds repensant au prince Naruto qui devait être dans son palais. L'ananas vit son ami l'esprit ailleurs et il décida d'aller le voir

-Tu penses à ton prince, Sasuke ?demanda Shikamaru

- Je me demande comment il va et si vraiment il va bien, répondit le brun

- Ah… L'amour qui flotte dans l'air, intervint Jiraya, il semble que mon cher maître est amoureux d'une personne mais je me dois de lui rappeler que je ne peux pas faire tomber les gens amoureux

- Je le sais Jiraya. Seulement quand je revois son visage dans ma tête je me sens fondre de bonheur. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque océan où on peut se plonger dedans qui ressemble la candeur de son âme si pure. Un sourire tellement mignon et ses trois traits fins sur ses joues qui lui donne l'impression d'être un petit chat et le rend craquant… Seulement c'est un prince et je ne suis pas… Et peux-tu faire de moi un prince ? demanda Sasuke

Il vit Jiraya feuilleter un magasine avec des femmes à moitié dénudée.

-Attend voir… Je regarde dans mon livre du savoir toutes les réponses

- Dans un magasine porno ? s'étonna Shikamaru

- Tout le monde n'est pas parfait et encore moins les génies après que nos maîtres ont faits les trois vœux on dit au revoir à la scène pendant plusieurs siècles et je vous dis attendre encore et encore devient lassant à la longue mais j'en suis condamné…

- Et comment on peut supprimer cette spirale infernale ? demanda Sasuke

- Pour cela il faut que mon maître souhaite que je devienne libre et la chaine s'arrête mais cela ne met jamais arriver, expliqua le génie

- Dans ce cas moi je te libérerai, répliqua le brun

- Arrête ne joue pas à Pinocchio avec moi cela ne prend pas, presque tous mes maîtres me l'ont promis et personne ne l'a fait, répondit Jiraya

- Mais moi je le ferai, dit Sasuke, je te rendrai ta liberté et moi j'aurai sans doute mes chances avec Naruto…

- Naruto c'est plutôt étrange comme nom et c'est celui de ton prince… De toute façon, tu as fait le vœu que je fasse de toi un prince et ton vœu sera exaucé, sourit le blanc, accroche-toi tu vas tout de suite faire chavirer le cœur de ton bien-aimé

Dans la salle du trône, Minato ne savait plus quoi faire… Son fils voulait absolument que Danzo quitte la cour royale mais le roi ne pouvait pas faire cela après tout lui et le vieil homme étaient des amis de longue date et il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer tout cela à cause d'un incident fâcheux dont son enfant se calmera plus tard… Le souverain prit sa tête entre ses mains… Pourquoi était-il au milieu d'une querelle entre Naruto et Danzo ? Et le renard de son fils qui se mettait à cracher et à rugir à chaque fois que son vieil ami était dans les parages comme on dit tel maître tel animal.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Danzo et son élève Sai. Minato se remit droit pour l'accueillir

-Minato que t'arrive-t-il encore ? demanda le vizir, encore votre fils majesté ?

- Hélas oui mon vieil ami… Je ne comprends plus du tout mon fils je me souviens quand il était petit comme il était adorable et maintenant vous voyez comment il est… Depuis sa fugue dans Konoha qu'il est rencontré ce jeune garçon, mon fils n'est plus le même, expliqua Minato, il se sent affreusement coupable et les futurs prétendants de mon fils attendent une réponse pour savoir quand ils pourront venir le voir pour devenir mon futur successeur. Seulement mon fils n'est pas encore en état de voir qui que se soit sans l'envoyer bouler dès qu'il en voit un, expliqua le roi

- Si vous voulez mon avis votre majesté… Arrêtez d'emmener des prétendants aux portes de notre prince choisissez une personne dont vous serez sur sera s'occuper de votre fils mieux que personne, répondit Danzo

- Mais je ne peux pas forcer mon fils a épousé une personne qu'il n'aime pas, répliqua Minato

- Mais votre majesté le temps nous manque, s'exclama le vieil homme

Soudain, une musique les coupa dans leur conversation. Danzo fulminait devant le temps qui lui manquait… Il aurait aimé réussir à persuader le roi.

Naruto avait également entendu de la musique de sa chambre et suivit de Kyubi. Ils allèrent sur le balcon pour voir des centaines de personne défilaient dans les rues de Konoha. Tous les habitants regardaient par-dessus leur balcon ou encore descendait dans les rues pour admirer le spectacle de plus près. Le blond voyait de son balcon son père accompagné de Danzo et de Sai pour ensuite regarder le numéro qui se déroulait dans Konoha. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre que c'était un autre prétendant qui venait et il retourna dans sa chambre suivit de Kyubi.

Minato regardait cela avec la musique entraînante qu'il entendait. Danzo fulminait un prétendant qui allait faire tout compromettre… Si jamais il plaisait au prince. Sai dansait discrètement attirer par la musique seulement son maître s'en aperçut et il lui lança un regard noir.

Le roi courut vers la grande porte pour ouvrir à ses invités mais Danzo essaya de fermer la porte mais les centaines de personne poussèrent la porte avec une grande facilité, écrasant Danzo contre le mur. Un énorme éléphant fit descendre son maître avec sa trompe. Un jeune homme habillé en noir avec le symbole d'un éventail rouge et blanc imprimé dans le dos, il portait un couvre-chef noir avec une plume bleu. Il s'inclina devant le roi tandis que le vizir virait les indésirables dehors.

-Bonjour votre majesté, je suis le prince Sake Uchiha, se présenta le jeune homme

- Oh un nouveau prétendant pour mon fils ? s'étonna le roi

- Oui votre majesté, sourit Sake

Soudain, le roi vit un tapis volant au côté du jeune prince

-Un tapis volant ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire… Mais puis-je ? demanda Minato

- Mais bien sur votre majesté, dit le jeune garçon en asseyant le souverain sur le tapis que Danzo bloqua avec sa canne

- Mais voyons majesté nous avions une discussion importante, dit le vizir

- Allons mon vieil ami ! Apprenez à vous amusez ! sourit le grand blond

Le tapis se défit de la canne pour emporter le souverain dans les airs. Naruto arriva dans la salle du trône se cachant derrière une colonne pour espionner les trois hommes déjà présents dans la pièce. Il voyait Danzo discuter avec le prince tandis que son père faisait le mariole avec le tapis volant pour ensuite atterrir doucement au sol

-Cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas autant amusé ! s'exclama le souverain, voilà un jeune homme vraiment sympathique et je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon vieil ami et grand vizir Danzo et son élève Sai

- Oui nous avons même parlé, répondit le prince Sake, et j'aimerai rencontré le prince Naruto

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en entendant son prénom

-Votre majesté ! Je me dois de refuser au nom de votre fils, intervint Danzo, ce garçon n'est pas différent des autre

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de quel droit le vizir parler à sa place

-Allons messieurs un peu de calme mon fils n'a pas à subir vos foudres, dit Minato, et je dois dire que le prince Sake est un homme plutôt généreux

- Mais votre majesté ce gamin…

- Monsieur je suis un prince et vous me devez le respect. Présentez-moi au prince Naruto et je lui ferai la cour…

Trop fut de trop pour Naruto qui sortit de sa cachette

-Comment osez-vous tous les trois ! s'exclama le blond attirant le regard des trois personnes présentes, je vous interdis de discuter de mon avenir et Danzo ne dit pas ce que je pense alors que tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Papa ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme te laisse t'amuser que c'est forcément un type sympa quant à toi monsieur le prince Sake je ne te permets pas de dire cela devant ou derrière moi car je ne suis pas un prix !

Naruto repartit dans sa chambre furibonde. Le prince voulut le suivre mais le roi Minato lui retint le bras

-Mieux vaut laisser Naruto seul un petit moment… Venez, le voyage a dû être long… On va vous préparer une chambre, dit le souverain accompagnant le prince

Danzo lança un regard de travers à ce prince qui était venu gâcher ses plans dans la conquête du prince Naruto.

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, le prince Sake enleva son couvre-chef libérant ses cheveux

-Alors Sasuke ? demanda une voix dans la pénombre qui était celle de Shikamaru

- J'ai loupé mon coup… dit le faux-prince Sake, Naruto doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est… J'ai joué comme le pire des imbéciles qui existe sur cette Terre… Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Danzo intervienne…

- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que le roi t'apprécie que forcément le prince allait le faire, répliqua la voix de Jiraya qui sortit du couvre-chef de Sasuke, à mon avis, tu devrais retenter ta chance avec lui et cette fois ne fait pas l'imbécile et vise bien son cœur

- Oui tu as raison je dois retenter ma chance…

Dans sa chambre, Naruto se sentait encore un peu mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet inconnu qu'il l'avait sauvé… Kyubi était allongé à ses côtés se frottant contre son maître

-Prince Naruto, fit une voix que le fils de Minato reconnut comme celle du prince Sake

- Allez-vous en ! s'exclama le blond tandis que Kyubi alla voir l'homme qui osait embêter son maître et il lui grogna dessus

- Gentil renard, paniqua Sasuke

Sous le balcon, Jiraya espionnait son maître et il se dit que la situation était vraiment désespérée. Sasuke enleva son couvre-chef pour essayer d'éloigner l'animal. Naruto sortit de la chambre pour aller sur le balcon et il écarquilla les yeux voyant le prince Sake… Il ressemblait beaucoup à la personne qu'il l'avait sauvé au marché

-Kyubi calme-toi viens là, ordonna Naruto et le renard alla vers son maître, dîtes-moi on ne se serait pas déjà vu avant ?

Sasuke sentit une sueur froide courir le long de son échine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre qu'au fond il n'était pas prince… Pas maintenant en tout cas

-Non pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu au marché, expliqua Naruto

Le faux-prince ne savait plus quoi dire mais il se devait de répondre au prince

-Ce n'est surement pas moi car j'ai domestique qui vont pour moi au marché et d'autre domestique qui vont pour les domestiques donc c'est impossible que se soit moi, sourit Sasuke

- Non vous avez sans doute raison, soupira Naruto se calant contre Kyubi

Soudain, la voix de Jiraya parvint à l'oreille de Sasuke

-Arrête ton baratin et trouve quelque chose à lui dire, chuchota le génie, c'est un jeune qui doit aimer les compliments. Je ne sais pas essaie de lui un truc gentil avant de perdre ta chance

Naruto caressa son animal qui ronronna de bien-être

-Il est mignon votre renard, dit Sasuke

- Mon père me la offert pour mon quatorzième anniversaire, dit le prince

- Je trouve qu'un renard vous va bien, sourit le faux-prince

- Ah bon et en quoi ? demanda le blond en regardant le prétendant

- Car vous aussi vous êtes aussi mignon qu'un renard, répondit le brun

Naruto le regarda avec des grands yeux tandis que Kyubi regardait Sasuke. Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blond tandis qu'il reprenait de caresser le pelage de son ami renard.

-Je pense que je ferai mieux de vous laisser après tout je voulais vous dire que vous aviez raison… On n'a pas le droit de choisir à votre place notre avenir et vous n'êtes pas un prix pour moi, vous êtes seulement une personne qui mérite d'avoir le bonheur… Celui d'aimer quelqu'un et je ne crois pas être cette personne… Je vous laisse

Sasuke sauta du balcon

-Attendez ! cria Naruto en voyant le prince sauter par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Soudain, la tête de Sasuke apparut

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua le brun

- Vous êtes stupide vous m'avez fait peur en sautant par-dessus la rambarde, expliqua le blond encore tout tremblotant de l'expérience qu'il vient de subir

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Sasuke en volant sur son tapis volant vers le prince, c'est un tapis magique et si vous voulez on peut voler au dessus de ce palais et visiter le monde

Naruto écarquilla les yeux pour la première fois quelqu'un lui proposer de sortir de son palais

-C'est sans danger ? demanda le blond

- Bien sur que non vous avez confiance en moi ? dit Sasuke en tendant sa main vers le prince

Naruto sourit et il prit la main de Sake pour être emporter dans les nuages. Le blond n'en croyait pas il volait et personne ne le retenait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Sasuke regardait le prince s'émerveillait devant les merveilles qu'il voyait. La voûte céleste illuminait leur chemin de sa nuit recouvert d'étoile. Le brun voyait dans le regard azur de son prince les étoiles se reflétaient dans cette immense océan d'un bleu envoutant.

Naruto entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke et le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Ils arrivèrent en Chine et les deux garçons regardèrent le feu d'artifice

-C'est vraiment beau… Dommage que Shikamaru ne soit pas là pour voir cela, dit Naruto

- C'est Shikamaru… Il n'aime pas les feux d'artifice et… fit Sasuke mais il ferma vite sa bouche se rendant compte de sa boulette

- Je le savais tu es bien le garçon que j'ai rencontré au marché ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tu pensais que je suis stupide que je n'en apercevrai pas ! s'exclama Naruto en enlevant le couvre-chef, arrête de mentir et dit moi qui tu es !

Sasuke déglutit. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité mais il risquait de perdre à jamais Naruto et cela il ne le voulait pas

-Eh bien… Je suis une personne qui aime se déguiser en mendiant pour échapper aux pratiques du protocole… Mais je suis toujours prince, répondit Sasuke

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors quand on s'est rencontré ? demanda Naruto

- Parce qu'être un prince qui se déguise en mendiant n'est pas vraiment dans l'étique et c'est plutôt mauvais pour l'image de soi, expliqua le brun

- Pas si mauvais que cela je dois dire, sourit le prince calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke

La soirée se finit plutôt bien et le prince Sake (Qui est aussi Sasuke) reconduit le prince chez lui pour le laisser sur le balcon

-Bonne nuit mon prince, sourit Naruto

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi petit renard, dit Sasuke

Les deux garçons avancèrent leur tête jusqu'à ce que l'espace soit réduit et le tapis y coupa, faisant embrasser les deux garçons. Naruto passa ses bras derrière la tête de son prince l'attirant vers lui et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre, tout souriant et Sasuke se laissa aller… Il a eu son premier baiser avec le prince qui hante ses nuits depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. La nuit n'avait aucun nuage…

Soudain, les gardes royaux l'attrapèrent pour le ligoter et ils mirent un bâillon pour éviter qu'il appelle à l'appel à l'aide. Sasuke vit dans un la pénombre un homme qu'il reconnut étant Danzo

-Emmenez-le loin de ce palais, ordonna le vieil homme, et faîtes-le disparaître

Le capitaine Ebisu assomma Sasuke pour le conduire jusqu'à une falaise où il jeta le faux-prince à l'eau avec un boulet l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. Le brun vit son couvre-chef retenant la lampe de Jiraya. Sasuke essaya d'aller jusqu'à elle mais le boulet l'empêcha de bouger convenablement. L'air lui manquait et il s'évanouie dans l'eau. Soudain, un courant fit glisser la lampe jusque dans les mains de Sasuke et le sable frotta l'objet libérant le génie qui râla car il était à moitié à poil. Puis, il vit son maître entrain de se noyer

-Sasuke petit ! Je sais ! Fais un vœu dit Jiraya je t'en prie sauve moi la vie… Je t'en prie Sasuke ! paniqua le blanc mais rien, bon je prends cela pour un « oui »

Jiraya se transforma prenant toutes les affaires de Sasuke et détruisant le boulet qui retenait le brun. Ils arrivèrent au bord et le faux-prince toussota avant de voir Jiraya

-Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil, dit le génie

- Merci Jiraya, sourit Sasuke, s'il te plaît il faut retourner au palais et prévenir le roi ainsi que Naruto

Le blanc prit Sasuke et ils partirent pour le palais

Dans sa chambre, Naruto était heureux… Il avait retrouvé le garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie et il était encore vivant. Le blond entendit quelqu'un frappait et il vit son père et il courut jusque dans ses bras

-Papa j'ai passé la nuit la plus formidable de ma vie, s'exclama le prince

-Je suis content pour toi mon fils, dit Minato comme s'il était devenu un robot, mais à partir de aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que tu allais épouser quelqu'un que j'ai décidé

- Quoi ? s'étonna Naruto

- Tu vas épouser Danzo, dit le roi alors que le vieil homme ouvrit l'autre porte pour se faire voir de Naruto, surpris mon prince… Pourtant vous auriez dû vous en douter à force de rejeter vos prétendants

- Jamais je ne serai à vous ! cracha le blond, père je vais épouser le prince Sake

- Voyons il nous a quittés, s'exclama Danzo

- Revoyez-vos propos d'adieu Danzo, intervint la voix de Sasuke

Le vizir écarquilla les yeux en voyant le prince qui pensait avoir déjà rejoint l'autre monde

-Je sais ce que vous voulez faire ! Vous aviez essayé de me tuer ! s'exclama Sasuke

- C'est grotesque voyons, se défendit Danzo, en allant vers le roi où il prit le collier qu'avait le roi autour du cou, il ment c'est évident

- C'est évident il ment, répéta le souverain

Naruto courut vers son père

-Papa que t'arrive-t-il ? Paniqua le blond

- Je le sais moi, dit Sasuke arrachant le pendentif et en l'écrasant par terre. Le roi retrouva immédiatement ses esprits, votre majesté, Danzo vous a hypnotisé avec ce pendentif pour que vous donniez la main de Naruto a lui

- Que… Quoi ? s'étonna Minato

- Père ! Danzo ne veut qu'une chose obtenir le pouvoir, intervint Naruto

- Danzo ! Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Garde capturez-le ! ordonna le roi

- Majesté je peux tout expliquer, tenta Danzo soudain, il vit un objet familier dans le couvre-chef du prince Sake qui le tenait par la ceinture. Puis il se fit attraper par les gardes avant de sortir une fiole, je n'ai pas fini avec toi avorton ! Naruto m'appartiendra !

Danzo partit dans un nuage de fumée tandis que tous les gardes partirent à sa recherche ainsi que celle de son élève Sai. Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son amant mais il se sépara de lui pour laisser passer son père qui déprimait de la trahison de son vieil ami. Naruto retourna de nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke, l'embrassant.

Soudain, le père de Naruto s'arrêta en voyant les deux garçons s'embrassaient passionnément

-Je n'y crois pas mon fils à enfin accepter l'un de ses prétendants ! s'exclama Minato sous un signe de tête positif du blond, hourra ! A mon garçon ! Je savais que vous y arriverez à faire pencher la balance de votre côté et je suis sur qu'un jour vous pouvez devenir roi car vous êtes un jeune homme de bonne famille et que vous allez épouser mon petit Naruto

A ces mots, Sasuke stressait il ne se doutait pas que tout irait aussi vite. Il voulait seulement être heureux avec la personne qu'il aime entre autre Naruto mais il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de vivre dans ce mensonge… Il n'est pas d'une bonne famille… Il n'est qu'un voleur qui est tombé amoureux d'un prince…

Dans une salle secrète, Danzo s'esclaffa comprenant que le prince Sake n'est autre que le sale morveux qu'il avait enfermé dans la caverne aux merveilles. Il ordonna à Sai d'aller chercher la lampe.

Le lendemain, le peuple fut au courant que le prince Naruto s'était enfin décidé à se marier avec l'un de ses prétendants le prince Sake… Ce dernier ruminait dans son coin… Jiraya et Shikamaru dansaient pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier la danse de la joie pour leur ami Sasuke qui ne les regardait même pas alors ils virent s'assoir prêt de lui

-Que t'arrive-t-il vieux ? demanda Shikamaru

- N'oublie pas que tu avais juré de me libérer, lui rappela Jiraya

- S'il vous plaît je suis vraiment mal le peuple dit que je vais épouser Naruto… Non que le prince Sake aille l'épouser, rectifia le brun, seulement Sake n'est pas moi… Naruto ne m'épousera pas moi mais la fausse identité que je me suis créée pour lui… Pour lui plaire. Seulement…

- Tu veux qu'il t'aime pour toi et non parce que tu possèdes un titre de prince, résuma l'ananas, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute Sasuke tu t'es plongé toi-même dans ce mensonge, mentant à Naruto ainsi qu'au roi et voilà que maintenant tu as le revers de la médaille…

- Jiraya… Je ne peux pas te libérer maintenant je dois d'abord parler avec Naruto et ensuite je te libérerai, dit Sasuke en se levant vite suivit de Shikamaru laissant le génie seul

- Génial… Bon moi j'ai des magasines avec des belles femmes qui m'attendent, sourit le gris rentrant dans sa lampe.

Soudain, une ombre vola la lampe.

Sasuke courait et il vit Naruto

-Naruto je dois te parler, dit le brun

- Pas le temps mon père veut te faire connaître du royaume ! s'exclama le blond tirant le faux-prince vers un rideau. Naruto embrassa chastement Sasuke, je t'aime…

Et il poussa le faux-prince où des centaines d'acclamations se firent

Dans une tour, Danzo accompagné de Sai regardaient le voleur se faire acclamer par la foule. Le vieil homme sortit la lampe et il la frotta

-C'est bon Sasuke… Tu as pu… Ah ! s'exclama Jiraya en voyant une autre personne tenir sa lampe, mince j'ai changé de maître… Bon maintenant c'est un vieil homme totalement coincé

- Je suis ton maître ! s'exclama Danzo, génie voici mon premier fais de moi le roi de ce royaume

Des nuages épais recouvraient le ciel. Naruto s'avança voyant le climat changer. Soudain, son père s'envola dans les airs perdant ses habits. Une ombre apparut et la famille royale reconnut Danzo

-Enfin, je suis le roi ! s'exclama le vieil homme, vous allez vous prosterner devant moi

- Alors là jamais ! cria Naruto attirant les foudres de l'homme

- Alors dans ce cas je veux te voir te prosterner devant un sorcier

Sasuke vit Jiraya vit transporter le palais sur une colline

-Jiraya ! s'exclama le brun

- Désolé petit mais j'ai changé de maître, expliqua le génie

- Génie mon deuxième vœu, je veux être le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre, cria Danzo

Le faux-prince écarquilla tandis qu'une lumière sortit du doigt de Jiraya pour aller dans le vieil homme.

-Voici mon maître ! Prosternez-vous devant lui… Le grand sorcier DANZO ! s'exclama Sai

- Bien par où puis-je commencer à oui par vous deux, sourit le sorcier lançant un sort obligeant les deux à se prosterner devant et il s'approcha de Naruto pour lui relever le menton, comme j'aime te voir soumis à moi mon prince

Soudain, le renard du blond arriva pour terrasser le sorcier mais Danzo le fit rapetisser

-Naruto laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un, sourit le sorcier point son arme vers le faux-prince

- Danzo relâche Naruto, cria Sasuke

Mais le sort toucha le brun le faisant reprendre son apparence initiale

-Je vous présente… Sasuke, dit Sai

Naruto écarquilla les yeux… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Sake ? s'interrogea le blond

- Naruto… Je voulais t'en parler mais…

- Vois-tu mon prince, ce garçon s'est moqué de toi te disant qu'il était alors que c'est un voleur, un bon à rien sans aucun titre de royauté et encore moins de noblesse, expliqua Danzo, et mon devoir envers toi et de t'enlever toutes les chimères loin d'ici, au fin fond du désert de Suna

Sasuke se fit enlever jusque dans une tour vite suivit du tapis. Shikamaru vit son ami se faire embarquer par les pouvoirs de Danzo avant de disparaître

-SASUKE ! hurla Naruto alors que des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues

La tour fut enlever dans un endroit où la neige régnait en mettre le désert abandonner de tous… Suna. Sasuke sortit vite de la tour et il vit le tapis coincé sous la tour, se maudissant il aurait d'abord dû libérer Jiraya avant d'essayer de parler à Naruto… En pensant à lui le brun ne savait pas quoi faire à part le sauver des griffes de Danzo. Il libéra le tapis pour vite partir vers le palais royal

Dans le palais, Sai forçait Minato à faire le clown devant Danzo qui gardait prêt de lui Naruto habillé d'un kimono blanc sans rien dessous avec un collier relier à une chaine que le vieil homme tenait

-Vois-tu mon futur époux tu ne seras pas séparé de ton père, sourit Danzo

- Laissez-le partir, s'exclama Naruto, et sachez que jamais je ne serai votre époux car mon cœur est déjà pris

- Par ce vaurien qui t'a menti sur son identité et qui n'a rien à t'offrir, ria le nouveau roi

- Pour moi ce ne sont pas les trésors ou la richesse qui m'intéresse et je préfère lui qu'un vieux pervers pédophile

- Tu dis cela maintenant mais sache que tu m'appartiens Naruto, sourit Danzo, génie voici mon troisième vœu… Je veux que le prince Naruto tombe éperdument amoureux de moi

Le blond écarquilla les yeux tandis que le vieil homme tira sur la chaine pour rapprocher le prince de lui caressant la peau de Naruto sous les vêtements

-Désolé maître mais je ne puis exaucer car je ne sais pas faire tomber une personne amoureuse, expliqua Jiraya

- Alors il aime vraiment ce sale Sasuke, cracha Danzo, tant pis que tu m'aimes ou pas tu es ma propriété

Minato regardait impuissant le sort de son fils. Sai souriait devant l'entrain de son maître.

Sasuke pénétra dans le palais et il vit son prince entre les griffes de Danzo. Soudain, il eut la visite de son ami Shikamaru et de Jiraya

-Sasuke comment vas-tu faire pour Naruto il est plutôt dans de beau drap. Danzo veut l'épouser peut importe les conséquences, expliqua l'ananas

- Je ne comprends pas il a le pouvoir pourquoi veut-il Naruto ? demanda le voleur

- D'après ce que j'ai compris Naruto est la proie de Danzo depuis des années, dit Jiraya, et il attendait qu'il soit plus vieux pour passer à l'attaque et de récupérer ma lampe pour assouvir son plan pour faire en sorte que Naruto l'aime seulement aucun génie ne peut faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux d'une autre

- Shikamaru… Tu t'occupes de Sai, j'essaie de récupérer la lampe et toi Jiraya tu occupes Danzo, répliqua Sasuke

Le trio se sépara et Sai vit le voleur dans la pièce. Il voulut prévenir son maître mais Shikamaru arriva derrière lui pour l'en empêcher en lui bâillonnant la bouche.

Jiraya arriva vers Danzo qui essayait d'embrasser Naruto qui refusait en se débattant.

Sasuke fulminait devant les agissements du vizir envers son prince. Le brun vit la lampe et il alla l'attraper quand soudain, un bruit de vaisselle tomba attira l'attention de Danzo et il vit Sasuke prêt de sa lampe

-Encore toi ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que j'essaie de te tuer pour que tu le sois vraiment ! s'exclama Danzo, je t'ai dit qu'il m'appartenait !

- Sasuke ! cria Naruto en essayant de se dégager des chaines du vizir

Jiraya arriva vers le blond coupant la chaine qui le liait à Danzo. Le prince alla attraper la lampe mais le sorcier l'enferma dans un sablier

-Le temps est compté mon prince si ton soi-disant amant arrive à te sauver. Si je ne peux pas arriver à t'avoir alors personne ne t'auras, ria Danzo tandis que du sable commença à s'écouler sur Naruto

- Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto en frappant la vitre

Le brun récupéra un sabre pour aller casser la paroi de verre mais des flammes l'encerclèrent et Danzo apparut d'entre les flammes

-Tu as peur de me battre tout seul espèce de sale serpent ! s'exclama Sasuke

-Ah bon je suis un serpent et bien si c'est ce que tu souhaites je serai ce serpent, ria Danzo se transforma en serpent son corps remplaça les flammes pour ensuite enserrer le corps de Sasuke, pauvre idiot voilà où t'as mené ton amour pour Naruto. Tu vas le voir mourir étouffé par le sable si tu me l'avais laissé jamais il ne serait dans cette situation. Moi le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre

- C'est faux ! cria Sasuke, Jiraya le génie est plus fort que toi. Il t'a donné ces pouvoirs il peut aussi te les reprendre

- Shikamaru a quoi joue ton pote en énervant le reptile ? demanda le génie

- Il doit avoir un plan du moins je l'espère, souffla Shikamaru

- C'est vrai sa puissance est supérieur à la mienne mais pas pour longtemps… Génie voici mon dernier je souhaite devenir le génie le plus puissant de la Terre, s'exclama Danzo

- Bien joué Sasuke, ironisa Jiraya en pointant son doigt sur le serpent qui commença à se transformer. Il libéra Sasuke de son étreinte et il brise le verre qui retenait Naruto prisonnier

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? paniqua le blond

- Aie confiance en moi, dit Sasuke en embrassant le prince, moi aussi je t'aime

Le brun courut vers une lampe noire

-Danzo tu n'as rien oublié tu voulais être un génie tu en ais un et avec tous les accessoires. Je t'ordonne de retourner dans ta lampe, cria Sasuke tendant la lampe noire qui aspira Danzo à l'intérieur

- Bien joué Sasuke ! s'exclama Jiraya alors que tout redevenait comme avant les vêtements de Naruto, ainsi que ceux de Minato, la taille de Kyubi, la place du palais. Sai s'évanouie après avoir reçu un coup du roi, bon je m'occupe de la lampe de Danzo l'envoyant dans la caverne aux merveilles où il ne nous embêtera plus jamais

Naruto regardait l'horizon tandis que Sasuke l'observait tristement. Le blond se retourna pour prendre le brun dans ses bras

-Naruto… fit Sasuke mais les lèvres de Naruto le coupèrent dans ses paroles

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je voulais te dire que peut importe qui tu es pour moi tu resteras toujours le garçon que j'ai rencontré au marché et qui m'a sauvé. Quoi que peuvent bien dire les lois c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux dès que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens je savais que c'était toi et personne d'autre… expliqua le blond

- Dans ce cas je vais adopter une nouvelle loi. A partir d'aujourd'hui le prince aura le droit d'épouser celui ou celle qui lui convient, intervint Minato

- J'ai choisi… Je te choisis toi Sasuke, sourit Naruto, d'ailleurs je préfère Sasuke que Sake on dirait le nom de la boisson de ma tante Tsunade

- Et moi j'ai une dernière chose à faire, dit Sasuke en prenant la lampe de Jiraya, mon vieil ami Jiraya je souhaite pour mon troisième vœu que tu sois libre

Une vive lumière apparut enlevant les menottes en or qui le liait à la lampe

-Je suis libre, pleura le blanc, enfin je vais pouvoir mater les filles dans les sources d'eau chaude, écrire des livres, aller voir le monde ! Et j'espère Sasuke que tu trouveras le bonheur avec ton prince

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jiraya c'est lui mon bonheur, répondit Sasuke en embrassant son fiancé

- Alors je vous dis au revoir les amis, à la prochaine, s'esclaffa Jiraya en partant

La nuit était tombée Sasuke et Naruto volaient sur le tapis volant s'embrassant avant de partir ensemble pour leur lune de miel

Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
